


Bad Dream

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Frottage, Hyperinflation, M/M, Macros, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Piercings, Scent Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gajeel is pulled into what he believes is certain death, only to awaken in bed with his boyfriend Natsu. Born on phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Bad Dream  
Gajeel is pulled into what he believes is certain death, only to awaken in bed with his boyfriend Natsu. Born on phone  
-x-

It was a hollow victory. Gajeel has bested one of Zeref’s generals, only for the dude to grab him and drag him into the gates of hell along with him. Levy was there and she tried to save him but Gajeel told her to stay back. Lily showed up just in time to hold her back.

In his dying words, he told Levy how much he loved her, and how much he wanted a future with her and just as the void consumed him…he woke up.

Gajeel shot up in bed, panting and covered with sweat. He was naked, the bed sheet clinging to his naked form. “Gajeel? What’s wrong?” A warm comforting hand came in contact with Gajeel’s shoulder. “Bad dream?”

The raven haired dragon slayer nodded. He looked back to his pink haired boyfriend. “Yeah, it was really messed up.”

Natsu sat up, and pulled Gajeel closer to his own naked body. The warm skin felt nice and Gajeel physically relaxed. “Wanna talk about it?”

Gajeel was torn, but he’s heard it’s always best to talk about bad dreams, so they don’t happen again. Taking a deep breath he told Natsu everything, from the war, to fighting one of Zeref’s generals, to confessing his love with Levy.

Natsu couldn’t help it, he laughed. Gajeel blushed. “Oi!”

“Sorry sorry, but you and Levy. That’s just hilarious.” he kissed Gajeel on the cheek, and wrapped his arms around him. “She’s with Lucy anyway.”

“I know it was weird,” he snuggled back against Natsu, normally his warmth was enough to lull him back to sleep but something was still shaking him.

“Dream still bothering you,” Natsu didn’t wait for an answer. “You know I wouldn’t let you die, and if some bastard did try that I’d come save you.”

“Gihihi, you would wouldn’t you. You’d dive into hell itself for me.”

“No one is taking you away from me.” he kissed the male’s neck and Gajeel smiled.

“Never,” he rolled over and met Natsu chest to chest. He kissed the pinkette hungrily, tongues meeting in sinful dance. Warm lips caressing each other, tongues sharing the other’s taste.

Their hard cocks ended up rubbing against each other. Gajeel growled, and rocked his hips against his lover.

The kiss broke and Gajeel locked his lips on the male’s neck. He nipped and sucked, hoping to leave a mark on his beautiful skin, sure it wouldn’t be seen because of his scarf but he’d see it.

Natsu’s hands roamed down the raven’s back, the male shuddered, rocking his hips as they got closer and closer to his plump ass. When Natsu cupped him he bucked, his balls smacking against Natsu’s bigger ones.

The pinkette gripped Gajeel’s ass. The firm cheeks were toyed with, firm fingers digging into his muscles. Gajeel growled, his hips shaking. Pre spread between their crotches, the friction making their musk increase.

Their cocks were slicked up, and Gajeel was able to rock faster. His balls slapping Natsu’s balls causing a shock wave of pleasure between them.

Gajeel gasped as Natsu’s feet began caressing his own. “St-stop it!” Natsu’s feet were warm and having them caress his feet made his toes curl. It felt good but to Gajeel it was a little embarrassing.

Natsu silenced him with a kiss, devouring his moans, as his game of footsie continued. Gajeel’s feet were so sensitive, his body shook and he moaned into the pinkette’s mouth.

He slipped his tongue in, and Gajeel couldn’t hold back, he came blowing his load. His thick semen fired between their muscled bodies. Covering Natsu’s long dick, drenching his forest of pubes, and soaking their rock hard abs and pecs.

Natsu sucked on Gajeel’s tongue as he came, it was a small thing but it drove him wild. It earned an additional three spurts.

It wasn’t over yet, Natsu hadn’t come yet and Gajeel was still hard. “Natsu fuck me!”

“Are you sure?” His hand came over, a warm finger circling Gajeel’s pucker. His big toe ran along the sole of Gajeel’s foot.

“Ahh…yes…damn it you tease, fuck me like I love it!” Gajeel’s hole and cock were throbbing. It hadn’t been long since they last fucked but but the way Gajeel was feeling it might as well had been a year.

In seconds he found himself on his back, legs up on his boyfriend’s shoulders, the monster of a cock kissing his hole.

Natsu gazed down at Gajeel, loving every bit of him with his eyes. His wild black hair framing him, his cheeks red, eyes glowing with desire, nipples nice and perky, his chest rising and falling as he panted, rock hard abs getting dripped on by Gajeel’s pulsing cock, his pecs, cock, and abs glistening with sweat and cum.

He turned his head and licked the sole of Gajeel’s foot, placing a quick kiss on his heel. Natsu’s right hand ran along Gajeel’s leg, feeling the male’s piercings.

Natsu’s free hand came down to his monster of a cock. He wagged his dick, the far head rubbing against Gajeel’s pucker. “Ohh!” Gajeel rocked his hips back.

The iron dragon slayer gave a hungry glare. “Stop yer teasing or I’ll Ahhh!” Natsu thrust in burying his long, thick, cum covered cock into Gajeel’s tight ass.

“Your ass is so amazing, still so tight!” Natsu had buried his whole length inside Gajeel, he rocked his hips letting him feel every single inch of it.

Gajeel would have replied but he was to busy moaning. Natsu’s dick had that effect on him. A normal man’s cock was warm sure, but Natsu wasn’t a normal man he had the cock of a fire dragon, it’s length and girth surpassed many but the heat…Ohh the heat!

Natsu’s dick radiated a warmth that licked his insides, the kind of warmth that warmed the semen covering his penis without dissolving it. The heat soothed and licked his inner walls, had he been a weaker man he’d have cum from it alone.

His toes did curl, and his cock did leak a few extra drops of pre. No climax though.

Natsu began to move, sliding his long penis all the way out of Gajeel, leaving the tip kissing his pucker. Gajeel whined at the loss only to moan when Natsu thrust in with a loud smack.

Their hips met in a loud clap of skin striking skin, Natsu’s huge balls smacking Gajeel’s ass cheeks.

“Ahh ah ah ah Ahhh!” Natsu began to move, slow at first, letting the friction build up. It was so hot inside Gajeel’s ass it felt like he was melting. His prostate never stood a chance as the behemoth of a cock barreled in. His moans were mixs of animal like grunts and growls, with Natsu’s name thrown in here and there.

Gajeel fisted the sheets, arching off the bed with each new thrust. Hot pleasure coursed through his veins, his own penis slapping between their hard bodies. His balls got tickled by Natsu’s thick nest of pubes.

Natsu always ground his hips before pulling back, so his sweet spot and ass really got the full feel of his length.

He never took his eyes off Gajeel, loving how each thrust made his face contort in pleasure. “Play with your nips Gajeel.”

Gajeel blushes. “Pervert.” He obeys, hands coming up to tease his perky buds. Natsu smirked.

He moaned as each pinch and caress made him tighten up on Natsu’s cock. Natsu picked up the pace thrusting faster into his clenching heat.

The friction was glorious, the heat surging through his body. “Fuck Natsu, my insides feel like their melting!”

“Then let’s redirect that heat.” he reached between them and took hold of his leaking, hard cock. Natsu began pumping his length in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck Ahhh fuck fuck fuck I’m cumming!” His toes curled and balls tightened as hot seed erupted between their muscular bodies.

Natsu hissed as Gajeel clamped down around him, his inner walls squeezing his penis in his release.

The sudden tightness sealed Natsu’s fate. He managed three more thrusts, but with Gajeel’s tight ass each thrust felt like his body was sucking him. Plus the thrust in was always nice.

“Gajeel!” He moaned hotly. Gajeel shivered, his tone stroking his very soul. Then he felt it, Natsu’s hot seed pouring into his ass. He shivered, a blissful joyous look on his face, a little moan coming out with each new spurt.

Half way through his release the warm cum flooded his ass, his inner walls drenched in warm dragon slayer man milk.

Gajeel was drooling by the time the stream subsided. Natsu’s cock made the perfect plug keeping all the seed inside.

Natsu kissed him, and the two made out as they came down from their high. When the kiss broke Natsu licked up the trail of drool and Gajeel smirked. “So hot!”

“Very,” Natsu began to pull out and Gajeel locked his legs around him.

“No!” He whined. “Please stay inside me.”

Natsu gave him a long look, he smiled and pushed back in. Gajeel moaned.

A quick shift and Gajeel was on top of Natsu, fully impaled on his monster cock. “Sleep Gajeel, no more bad dreams I’ll be here with you when you wake up.”

Gajeel wrapped his arms around his lover, toes curling with joy as he felt complete. Natsu’s scent soothed him into dream land, where he had a good dream and woke up in the arms of his lover, cock buried deep in his ass, hard from morning arousal and he smiled.

“Yeah, this is right.” He laid his head on Natsu’s chest, waiting for him to wake up for some morning fun.

Gajeel never had the dream again. He had much better things to dream about like his future with Natsu.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Did not like Gajeels "death" in the manga or the Levy stuff so yeah here is my twist on that


End file.
